


Dan's Obsessions

by blissedoutphil



Series: Fics based on things dan/phil have said irl lmao [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Alright, so Dan has an oral fixation. So what? It certainly isn’t harming anyone. In fact, it’s doing the exact opposite of that.





	Dan's Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> hey look it’s me, always a little late to the party but still wanting to jump on the bandwagon. Thanks Dan, now the phandom will have a never ending supply of blowjob fics. I kinda wrote this in a hurry and didn’t really read it back and edit, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Phil chuckled as he scrolled through twitter, seeing all their fans freaking out. He couldn’t believe Dan really just admitted he loves sucking dick in his new video.

Dan came into the lounge just then, and he plopped himself next to Phil, squeezing right into his side as if there was no space on the sofa for at least three people.

“My fave theory is by the fans who think you were talking about sucking vagina,” Phil showed Dan the tweets he was reading.

“Wha-?” Dan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “how explicit do I have to be for them to get it!”

Phil giggled at how genuinely exasperated Dan looked. He threw his arm around Dan’s waist and snuggled back.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the majority of them got the message.”

Dan smiled fondly down at Phil. “I just hope I won’t regret it in like, a few days,” he admittedly softly.

“I’m actually proud of you for doing that, Dan. It’s nothing to be regretful of,” Phil said, squeezing Dan’s waist.

“Thank you,” Dan smiled and kissed the top of Phil’s head.

They stayed cuddled together as they continued scrolling twitter and tumblr, chuckling now and then at some of their fans’ reactions.

After a while, Dan got up and went to the kitchen. But he returned with a pout on his face.

“We’ve run out of chocolate bars,” he announced sadly.

“Oh?” Phil responded, not actually bothered by the sad news.

Dan sauntered his way over to straddle Phil’s lap, and finally succeeded in getting Phil’s attention.

“And I gotta satisfy this fixation of mine somehow,” Dan mumbled as he nosed at Phil’s jaw.

Phil tilted his head, giving Dan access to his neck. This isn’t anything new; they’ve done this countless times over the past 8 years, and yet Phil’s breath still hitched. He tried to play it off cool, but he couldn’t help melting in Dan’s arms as Dan’s lips met his.

Dan broke the kiss and bit his own lip as he looked into Phil’s eyes, before his gaze flickered to Phil’s glistening lips.

Alright, so Dan has an oral fixation. So what? It certainly isn’t harming anyone. In fact, it’s doing the exact opposite of that. It keeps Dan happy, and why would Phil ever complain about having someone who was always so eager to go down on him?

Dan flipped them over on the sofa so that Phil was on his lap. They made out for a while before Dan stood up and carried Phil who easily wrapped his legs around Dan’s hips.

As much as Dan gives blowjobs for his own enjoyment, he loves doing it to please his boyfriend as well. Sometimes, he doesn’t even need the favour returned to be satisfied. He just needs a constant calming weight on his tongue that somehow keeps him feeling grounded. And he loves that he could provide Phil pleasure at the same time.

Dan laid Phil gently on his back on the bed. Phil was flustered, face already flushed and dick straining in his pants. They hastily undressed each other, giggling as they almost got tangled in each other’s shirts.

Once all clothing were thrown to the floor, Dan latched himself to Phil’s nipples, licking and nipping at them. This isn’t anything new, and yet Dan still gets the fluttery feeling in his chest when he hears Phil gasp his name.

“How lucky you are to have a boyfriend with an oral fixation,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s chest.

Phil barked out a laugh at Dan’s self-serving compliment, and he tangled his hand in Dan’s hair.

“So lucky,” he answered before cutting himself off with a moan as Dan sucked a hickey on his chest.

Dan moved lower, leaving sloppy kisses down Phil’s body until the start of his happy trail. He eyed Phil’s hard cock hungrily, but he had other plans first. Phil’s cock wasn’t the only thing he loved. He couldn’t even decide which he loved more, if he were being honest. He settled himself between Phil’s thighs and tried to lift Phil’s calves up.

Phil looked at him inquisitively before it clicked in his mind and he eagerly bent his legs at his hips, bringing his knees to his chest and exposing his ass for Dan. Dan smirked and stroked the smooth skin of Phil’s butt.

“How lucky you are to have such a pretty philussy to eat out,” Phil managed to joke despite being rather short of breath with how turned on he was.

Dan laughed, dimples prominent. “I know right.”

He bent down and spread Phil’s ass cheeks. He blew some air onto Phil’s hole and saw it clench, felt Phil shiver in pleasure. He pressed two fingers against Phil’s perineum, making Phil moan.

Phil felt himself get all putty as Dan gently kissed his hole. He loved how talented Dan’s mouth was, how it could so easily turn him into a squirming mess.

Dan started licking at Phil’s rim, and his own cock twitched when he heard Phil whimper. It encouraged him to go faster, and he stuck his tongue in. Phil arched his back in pleasure, and Dan had to place a hand on the back of his thigh to keep him still.

Dan darted his tongue in and out, relishing in the groans Phil made. Phil gripped at the sheets, his toes curling.

“Dan, more please,” he whimpered. This isn’t anything new, and it was almost ridiculous how desperate Phil still gets every time.

“Shh, keep still for me babe,” Dan responded and stuck a finger in next to his tongue.

Phil moaned gratefully and resisted the urge to grind on Dan’s finger and tongue. Dan curled his finger as he licked and kissed Phil’s rim that was clenching on his finger.

He kept the finger in, softly grazing Phil’s prostate, while he slowly kissed his way upwards. He licked at Phil’s perineum and then his balls. Phil was moaning brokenly, biting his lip as he tried his best to be still for Dan. Dan took his time sucking in Phil’s balls.

Dan loved it whenever Phil was top - he loved getting face fucked, loved rough blowjobs. He loved having to stay still and just take it when Phil harshly thrusts in and out of his mouth, leaving his throat hoarse.

But he also adores when Phil bottomed - he loved taking his own sweet time worshipping his boyfriend’s beautiful body, getting to mouth all over Phil before finally going down on him slow and sweet, making Phil melt just by his mouth. 

No matter how they do it, Dan just really loved feeling Phil, warm and thick, in his mouth.

Phil’s thighs were trembling and Dan ran his free hand over them soothingly. He licked along a vein on Phil’s shaft and thrust his finger in Phil’s ass. Phil shuddered and let out a shaky breath when Dan gave kitten licks on his head.

“Please,” Phil whispered, and Dan actually moaned at that. Phil sounded so submissive and Dan just wanted to enrapture him.

Dan sucked on the head, immediately tasting a bit of precum. Phil moaned and bucked his hips, but Dan smacked his ass lightly and he quickly stilled again.

Dan went down on him slowly, loving the familiar taste, the musk, how Phil’s dick fills his mouth so well. He finally removed his finger from Phil’s ass, not missing the small whine from Phil, and wrapped his hand around Phil’s base.

He stroked Phil’s base as he focused on sucking the shaft. He looked up to see the beautiful sight before him. Phil’s mouth was open as he breathed heavily, and he was looking at Dan with blown eyes.

Dan’s lips met his hand as he deepthroated Phil. He hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head as he sucked on Phil. Phil was moaning endlessly and this isn’t anything new, but still Dan was enjoying every moment like it was his first time.

Dan went all the way to the hilt, gag reflex long gone. His lips touched the base of Phil’s cock and his nose got buried in Phil’s pubes. He inhaled the familiar scent that can drive him crazy at times, and calm him down other times.

After a few moments, he felt Phil twitch in his mouth and he moved up to get some air. But he never wanted to waste any time - he quickly got Phil back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around Phil’s head before going further down.

This isn’t anything new, but Phil could never get over Dan’s talented mouth. He moaned loudly, feeling his orgasm approaching already. His hand found Dan’s on his hip, and he intertwined their fingers together.

“Dannn ‘m close,” Phil slurred, mind in a haze of all the pleasure he’s receiving.

Dan didn’t need to be told, he knew Phil was close by the way his toes curled, by the way his thighs were quivering, and most of all by how Phil was getting all cheesy with the hand holding like how Phil always gets when he’s bottoming.

Dan squeezed Phil’s hand and went even further down, feeling Phil’s tip hit the back of his throat. Phil involuntarily bucked his hips, but Dan was unbothered. He moved up a little and licked around Phil’s shaft, quickening his bobbing pace and sucked the way he knew would definitely get Phil over the edge.

Not long after, Phil was coming down Dan’s throat. Dan swallowed, like he always does. He kept himself there until Phil was done coming. As Phil shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Dan finally pulled off and moved up to kiss him.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and Phil could taste the all too familiar taste of himself on Dan’s tongue. Even after a rimjob and a blowjob, it seemed like Dan’s oral fixation could never be sated with the way his tongue explored Phil’s mouth.

Phil pulled away from the kiss to say, “C’mon, my turn,” even though he knew what Dan was probably going to say.

Dan just laughed softly and shook his head, like he does most of the time. Phil pouted because this isn’t anything new but sometimes he still felt like he was selfish for not returning the favour.

Dan placed a soft kiss on Phil’s pout, a silent way of telling Phil that it’s alright, that he doesn’t need to orgasm; he’s satisfied just by engaging in his unusual oral fixation and by being able to pleasure Phil. 

Dan threaded his hand through Phil’s tousled hair, smiling fondly at his boyfriend who smiled sleepily back up at him. He quickly pulled the covers above them and settled back, holding Phil close. Phil rested his head on Dan’s chest, the sound of Dan’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

This isn’t anything new, and yet neither of them could ever get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com if you'd like :)
> 
> edit: dan trying to backtrack in his liveshow saying he was actually referring to ass?? no problem dan, i still gotchu yes i know ur obsessed w that philussy. i only write the truth u cant stop me


End file.
